


Four as one

by runawayheart



Category: Marvel (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayheart/pseuds/runawayheart
Summary: So this is a soulmate au with a twist honestly. Instead of just one soulmate Karolina finds herself with having three. The only problem is that some of them don't truly believe in such. It seems Karolina has her work cut out for her. Also none of them are in the same place at least not until their separate schools blend together due to them closing. I took some liberties but hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

_Who doesn''t long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

 

 

Who bothered running when the could fly? Something that still excited Julie even after all this time. But today she just wanted to run if only to help clear her head and hopefully make her forget the dream she had. The sound of music in her ears along with her heartbeat and she pushed herself faster through the streets by her home. Watching the sun rise knowing she was probably one of the few people up this early when she did not have to be. It was the weekend after all and she should be sleeping in but she felt a bit restless and instead of forgetting her dream it seemed to be staying in the back of her mind. The odd feeling that she knew the girl in it even though they had never met. 

 

Growing up she had heard the tales about soulmates and that supposedly everyone had one. But she wasn't sure such applied to her after all not when she wasn't like anyone else she had ever met. Sure if anyone knew her secret she would be an outcast and have to convince her parents to leave this town altogether. So if she felt the urge to fly she did such when it was dark and made sure she could not be seen. She did not understand how she was the only one with abilities while her siblings seemed completely normal. The more she embraced her powers the more distant she became with her siblings afraid they would not accept who she truly was. 

 

The name appears on her wrist during her junior year of high school and she is not sure what to make of it. So she decides to completely ignore it until she has some sort of plan when it comes to addressing such. She almost forgets about it entirely until hearing the news about a few students that were transferring to her school from neighboring schools that were closing due to budget cuts. It doesn't really draw her attention until she hears a name that matches the one on her wrist. One she did not think was attached to a person until that very moment. But it would seem she was quite real and actually quite beautiful. Not that it mattered since she did not believe in soulmates anyway. So what if Karolina was on her wrist. No one decided her fate but her and that was final. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Most relationships seem so transitory_

_They're all good but not the permanent one_

 

 

Xavin had literally crash landed onto earth when just a baby never really meeting their parents but knowing something set them apart from everyone else. Finding themselves taken in by a human family and essentially raised as one. But as Xavin grew older they could tell something was very different no matter how their parents had insisted otherwise. It wasn't until they were in middle school that their parents had decided to tell them the whole story. That everything they had thought was true was all a lie. Why they had thought Xavin could handle such at an age when most other children were trying to fit in was beyond them. But it only made fitting in that much more impossible the only solace to be found lie in a mark that appeared on their skin when they were in junior high. One that did not make any sense until they looked up marks similar to their own. How odd that even when they were certain about not being human it seemed to still apply to them. Although not sure what the mark meant in all honesty. Just that when times were hard or hope ran low they traced what looked like a family crest wondering who it belonged to and inside of it the initials that they guessed belonged to their soulmate. 

 

It isn't until the first time they shift into a completely different person that what they first thought was true is all but confirmed. Coming back from school with more questions to ask their parents and being led to the ship they had crash landed in. Xavin knows next to nothing when it comes to their own people so it takes a bit of tinkering but after a few days or so they figure out how to access the information left for them by their parents. There is quite a difference from suspecting you are a freak and realizing you were right about such after all. But at least they had some answers and tools when it came to what they can or can't do. Hoping it would lessen the chances of randomly shifting and possibly risk people seeing such and being even more of an outcast then they already were. Just when they think things can't get any worse they hear about their school closing and having to transfer to another one. Not sure just how to feel about that but not having a choice in the matter at least until old enough to be on their own. Something that seemed more frightening then anything when thought about. 

 

It seemed their soulmate had a name which was kind of obvious since everyone did after all. What wasn't obvious was that the name was Karolina Dean figuring that was what the letters in what they guessed was a family crest stood for. Xavin did not figure such out until the name was uttered when introductions were made along with the other kids who had been made to transfer along with them. That and this pull they felt towards this girl after the name was said finding their eyes followed Karolina's movement until she sat down towards the front of the classroom. Not that putting a face to their soulmate made anything easier honestly. How did one go about explaining such after all? Did Karolina even believe in soulmates? Those questions and others buzzed around in their brain and by the time they were done wondering such it was only to realize the bell had rung and Karolina was gone. Letting out a sigh they decided to figure out a plan once home and go from there hopefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea and if anyone enjoys it then that is cool. I just love all of them and the idea that each get Karolina and no one is hurt.


End file.
